mufandomcom-20200214-history
Silvereye Paintedheart
Silvereye Paintedheart is the current Battleclaw of the Demarian Militia, having succeeded Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer as the supreme commander of the Militia after the ATRV Crisis and the establishment of the Demarian Planetary Senate. Besides being the Battleclaw he is best known for his actions during the Battle of Demaria in the Birthright War and for serving as New Alhira’s ambassador to the OATO. Childhood Silvereye was born an underclasser to the Sandwalker House in Old Alhira to Ghostpaws his father and Brownstripe his mother. He was part of a litter of three but his siblings did not live more than a few weeks past birth effectively making Silvereye an only child, a rarity in Demarian society. Silvereye’s childhood was typical of underclassers at the time; his father was the leader of a mining team in one of the Sandwalker mining complexes that surrounded the city and his mother was a day servant and seamstress for the Sandwalker House. Silvereye received the rudimentary, skills based education that all underclassers received from the noble houses and took a particular interest in studying the history that was offered to him. Like most other males he was destined for work in the mines but due to his father’s influence and personal relationship with the Sandwalker noble in charge of the complex Silvereye never went into the mines and from the age of fourteen worked whatever jobs needed doing around the mines. The Kretonian Invasion and Sanctuary The political upheaval which rocked Demarian politics in 2651 and 2652 went largely unnoticed by the underclasser population, most of whom had barely seen most of the city they lived in much less the rest of the planet. When the Kretonians invaded the known worlds and toppled the civil war stricken Parallax it was clear that it would not be long until the Stellar Consortium and Demaria would suffer the same fate. The Sandwalker House was allotted space on the Sanctuary colony vessel and Silvereye’s mother was chosen was one of the underclassers who would accompany the nobles. In a situation that was repeated with many other noble Houses Silvereye’s parents pleaded and were able to get his mother’s position switched for him. Silvereye did not remain attached to the Sandwalker House while on Sanctuary. Feeling guilt and remorse for leaving Demaria and his family behind he passed the six months on Sanctuary as uneventfully as possible. Return to Demaria and the Militia In 3000 Silvereye returned to Demaria with Sanctuary. A few months later in 3001 he enlisted in the Demarian Militia Aerospace Corps and was placed with the newly formed Crimson Arrows squadron. He befriended other more notorious militia members such as Shadowstrike who was famously shaved, painted yellow and tattooed on Tomin Kora as a warning to then Sanc-Sec commander Redtail Quicksilver and Trueguard Silverstep whose ship was responsible for a partial meltdown on the New Alhira landing pad and who was later killed on Nocturn in the final action against the Kamir. Silvereye’s early career in the militia was marked by a developing professional relationship with Imperatrix Snowmist Shadowstalker and a tendency to engage in activities that while not officially sanctioned by the militia were in Silvereye’s opinion in Demaria’s best interest. This tendency for independence culminated in an effort by Silvereye, Darktail Farstalker and Marcus Harris to stop the Moebius Device on Colin Neidermeyer’s Alternate Earth. When he returned from this misadventure Silvereye was not strongly reprimanded and was, on the advice of Snowmist Shadowstalker, promoted to the rank of Bloodclaw. Service as Bloodclaw Silvereye’s longest period of service to Demaria was as a Bloodclaw leading the Crimson Arrows squadron. In the period between the Moebius Effect and the Birthright War Silvereye would serve as New Alhira’s ambassador to the fledgling OATO, be among the individuals who brought the Nexus Curse back to the Orion Arm after being impressed into serving the Heyakti, act as bodyguard and agent for Snowmist Shadowstalker on several occasions (most of them resulting in unpleasantness), and become increasingly involved in the affairs of tribal Demarians. Throughout this period Silvereye continued to develop a professional relationship with Snowmist Shadowstalker while making contacts with foreigners such as Katya Innokentevna, Ace, Marlan Ranix and Mika Tachyon which would bring New Alhira needed services. Relations with Tribal Demarians Silvereye’s involvement with the conflict between the returning Demarians and the tribal descendants of the Demarian slaves under the Kretonian regime began shortly after his enlistment in the militia. He joined a group of Nobles led by Stumppaw Sandwalker and a New Alhiran delegation led by Sharpeye Skygazer in initial negotiations with the desert tribes. He first met the Runner of all Tribes Ripplefur Windchaser during this meeting and the subsequent opening of the vault beneath the Glass Lake where Tuftcheek Longvision and other Sleepers were awakened. Silvereye played little to no role in the subsequent clashes with the tribals, even when their actions brought Gleaming Star and New Alhira to the brink of war over an incident where Sharpeye Skygazer and Snowmist Shadowstalker were poisoned at a dinner hosted by Stumppaw Sandwalker. Silvereye’s involvement with the tribals picked up again in early 3004 when he and Katya Innokentevna pursued an unnamed individual into the Stubtooth Mountains and beyond. The contents of the mission are classified, but Silvereye has been known to remark that the Runner Ripplefur Windchasesr was involved and that he gave her a standard issue commlink before leaving the desert. Relations with the tribals and New Alhira in general became rocky in September of 3004 as warfare, largely hidden to the eyes of the Orion Arm, broke out. New Alhira learned of this crisis when Ripplefur Windchaser called Silvereye asking for rescue from her tribe. Silvereye obliged, calling on the UKT Grey Horse and the then IND Faux to assist in the effort. Ripplefur was rescued and brought back to New Alhira where she has remained since. Since the Ripplefur incident Silvereye has been called back into the desert and the mountains several times to deal with crises. In September of 3005 he and Ripplefur were Promised to be Bonded and Silvereye has made normalizing relations with the tribals one of his goals as Battlelcaw. The Birthright War and ATRV Crisis In early 3005 the OATO and by treaty Demaria became involved in the Birthright War against the Parallax. Silvereye first saw combat action during the Battle of Demaria where he led the Crimson Arrows on Coreseeker Missile defense. He earned his status as something of a Demarian war hero by critically damaging a Coreseeker, causing it to malfunction and destroy one of the new Nall battleships. It was the first such battleship to be destroyed by OATO forces. Silvereye saw action during the Battle of Nalhom, again with the Crimson Arrows. Silvereye was promoted to the rank of Longclaw for his service in the Birthright War. In July of 3005 Silvereye acted as the main mediator between the Public Health Service (Sivad) and New Alhira. Miraculously he was not infected by the virus and entrusted with the protection of two of the Imperator’s three kits, Wintermane and Nightshade, during and after the evacuation. He was not a part of the force that participated in the landing pad shootings but was present at the time with the crew of the GMF Athena. When the Imperator was deposed and presumed slain Silvereye became the main intermediary between the Sivadians and the Demarian refugees, seeing that they would be deposited and cared for on the ISS Orphic. Silvereye returned to Demaria with the GMF Athena, some say with the intent of an almost suicidal return to the surface of the planet. En route the Athena was damaged by explosive devices planted by Sharptongue (Muddysnout) Sandwalker who was revealed to be an agent of the Vollistan responsible for the ATRV crisis, Volari. Silvereye assumed command of the largest remaining militia installation, Moonstalker Station, and saw to its repair along with the berthing of the Athena and Jackal. He was commanding the station when some of the ATRV cure was stolen by Mika Tachyon and the crew of the Faux. His complicity in this event is uncertain. Silvereye later helped oversee the distribution of the ATRV cure to the surface and took a leading position in keeping the militia behind any popular effort to reconstitute a government. Promotion to Battleclaw Several months after the ATRV crisis while the new Demarian Planetary Senate was just opening its first sessions President Tuftcheek Longvision appointed Silvereye over the other Claws and Skyclaws to the position of Battleclaw and charged him with reconstructing the Demarian Militia after the ATRV crisis. He currently resides in New Alhira. Paintedheart, Silvereye Paintedheart, Silvereye Paintedheart, Silvereye